rumikotakahashifandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rouge
is a teenage girl who traveled to Furinkan in search of Pantyhose Taro, who she believed had stolen her "sources of power". She is a cursed character and like some of the other Chinese characters is named after a beauty product. Descripción Apariencia Rouge tiene el pelo largo y oscuro que se ve frenado con un lazo y collar banda-como. Su ropa refleja una influencia más indio, como ella lleva una joya en la frente, pendientes, collar aro, top sin mangas de corte bajo con una falda y pantalones translúcidos. Lleva un par de brazaletes, pulseras y tobilleras. Su forma maldecida lleva la misma ropa menos los pantalones y se añaden dos más cabezas y cuatro brazos más. Rouge apariencia se vuelve mucho más fuerte en esta forma, como cabezas han slitted alumnos y colmillos notables. Personalidad Rouge se presenta generalmente como "over-femenino". Ella es vano, tímido, melodramática, sensible hasta el punto de desmayarse fácilmente cuando mentalmente agotado, y aficionado a la tradicionalmente "aniñada" superstición como la astrología y los grupos sanguíneos. Muy educado, servicial un poco, y al parecer compasivo en su estado normal, pero también vengativo violentamente cuando está alterado, y en su mayoría hace caso omiso de cualquier daño que cause, o no actúa en consonancia con su pesar, alternativamente piensa que es un "signo de mala suerte". En comparación al entrar en su forma maldecida se lo hace con el personaje de un asura. Una Azura es un demonio hindú / dios dice que es extremadamente poderoso. Estos tres rostros, seis brazos criaturas se describen como muy agresivo. En esta personalidad Rouge estado se vuelve mucho más temerario y destructivo, disfrutando enormemente a luchar, comer y volar las cosas, siendo comparativamente "sobre-masculino". Su mente está aparentemente dividido en tres partes casi idénticas, independientemente sensibles. Biografía Manga Rouge Akane toma Rouge de nuevo a la Dojo Tendo después de que ella la encuentra en una fuente que una gran bola de luz había caído en que, lo que provocó que el agua hierva. Después de haberse presentado en Nabiki y Kasumi, Rouge explica que ella se bañaba en una fuente termal cuando descubrió que un "pervertido vil con la mirada de una serpiente venenosa" espiaba en ella. Justo en ese momento Pantimedias Taro, que había estado inconsciente en el otro cuarto, aparece detrás de ella y amenaza Rouge, pero antes Pantyhose puede hacer nada Soun y Ranma paso y Pantimedias en ritmo de nuevo al suelo. Rouge le dice Pantyhose ella le perdonaré si regresa lo que robaron de ella. Pantyhose luego se escapa por convertirse en su forma maldecida asustando Rouge en el proceso. Una vez Pantyhose deja desmaya Rouge y la ponen en una habitación para que ella pueda descansar. Como restos Rouge Happosai entra por una ventana, golpeando un vaso de agua sobre ella. Esto provoca Rouge para despertar y transformar, entonces ella sale de su habitación y le pregunta donde el pervertido asqueroso que robó de ella es. Ranma y Akane, que vino a ver qué era el ruido, se sorprenden por lo que ven delante de ellos. Como los dos se miran las caras criatura obtiene extra y dice que ella va a buscar a la persona que robaron de ella hasta el final de la tierra. La criatura utiliza un viento muy caliente que evita que Ranma o Akane de hacer cualquier cosa. Las criaturas y luego las explosiones a través del techo y comienza a mirar en todas las direcciones a la persona que le robó. A medida que la criatura deja Ranma y Akane deducir que debe haber sido Rouge. Después de Ranma encuentra Pantyhose, Rouge sigue rápidamente y se produce una batalla entre Medias y ella. En saltos Panti por primera vez en una fuente de convertirse en su forma maldita, pero Rouge simplemente hace que el agua hierva Pantyhose hacer marcha atrás. Rouge y luego se dispara algunas llamas de su boca, que Pantyhose logra evitar. Sin embargo, después Pantyhose se distrae por Ranma, Rouge logra aterrizar un golpe exitoso. Pero así como Rouge está a punto de acabar con ella Pantyhose huye. Más tarde, después de que Akane se entera de la Guía de Jusenkyo que cayó en Ashiuruonīchuan Rouge, la Primavera de ahogados Asura, Rouge llega a través del techo del Dojo Tendo. Rouge entonces comienza a hablar con sus otros dos jefes y decide quedarse hasta que sus pensamientos se liquidan, comer mucha comida de los Tendo en el proceso. Al día siguiente, Rouge ayuda a Ranma, Akane y Nabiki para reparar todos los daños causados al Dojo Tendo la noche anterior. Al igual que todos ellos se sientan a comer el almuerzo en las cuevas del techo como Pantimedias Taro entra en su forma maldita. Pantyhose luego vuelve a cambiar a su forma humana y le pregunta si entonces las cosas en su mano están las "fuentes de energía" que siempre Rouge hablando. Rouge a continuación, intenta llevarlos de vuelta pero Pantyhose cierra rápidamente su mano y se mueve fuera de su alcance. Rouge entonces cree que si ella va a una cita con Pantyhose regresará las fuentes, pero Pantyhose rápidamente disipa esta fantasía y le pregunta cómo usarlos. Rouge luego dice que no puede causar más problemas a estas buenas personas y que va a resolver este problema ella misma. A continuación, vierte un cubo de agua sobre sí misma y se convierte en su forma Asura, como Pantyhose rápidamente se convierte en su forma maldecida también. Rouge le dice Pantyhose que la "Fuente de Poder" es es ella y nadie más puede utilizarlo. A continuación, utiliza su "Flash Asura" para Pantyhose ciego temporalmente. Esto es seguido rápidamente por la "Llama Asura" que impide Pantyhose se acerquen a ella. A pesar de tener la ventaja aparentemente, Akane observa que Pantyhose, siempre y cuando tenga la "Fuente de alimentación" él tiene una oportunidad. Pantyhose luego trata de ponche Rouge y logra golpear Rouge, esto hace que Soun darse cuenta de que sus movimientos son más lentos que antes y Ranma llega a la conclusión de que necesita la "Fuente de alimentación" para mantener su energía. Pero justo cuando está a punto de Pantyhose aterrizar un golpe exitoso empieza a llover y, debido al calor desprendido por la forma maldecida Rouge, se convierte en vapor y se convierte de nuevo en su forma humana y luego comienza a disminuir. Pantyhose logra atrapar Rouge y comienza a exprimir de ella, pensando en aplastar a muerte. Aparentemente aceptar su consumado, Rouge le dice que ella va a Pantyhose le dirá cómo usar la "Fuente de alimentación". Sin embargo, Rouge se convierte de nuevo en su forma maldecida (debido a la lluvia cada vez más frío) y le roba la "Fuente de Poder" de Pantyhose como él la cogió de la mano que sostenía la "Fuente de alimentación" in Rouge coloca el "Fuente de alimentación" en la espalda y sigue luchando Pantyhose. Con Rouge ahora que tiene las fuentes en su poder es capaz de derrotar fácilmente Leotardos y enviándolo que cae al suelo. Pantyhose acaba de aterrizar en el baño del cuarto de baño Tendo y vuelve a su forma humana. Rouge está a punto de acabar con pantimedias, sin embargo, Ranma le protege con algunas sartenes. Ranma entonces decide emparejarse con Pantyhose como tampoco puede hacerlo solo y él (Ranma) no quiere ver el Dojo Tendo destruido más de lo que ya es. Los dos entonces volver para pelear Rouge, ahora con un arsenal de equipo de cocina. Rouge trata de atacar a Ranma con su aliento de fuego, pero Ranma se detiene con una sartén. Sin embargo, Ranma termina accidentalmente quema la cabeza Pantyhose, muy a su disgusto. Después de medias recibiendo su propia espalda en Ranma, Ranma intenta convertir Rouge en su no-maldito auto lanzando un Tetsubin en ella. Sin embargo, esto sólo golpea a uno de los jefes Rouge y la hace aún más enojado. Rouge les dice que van a sufrir por esta humillación y se ejecuta su "Fiery Dragon Dance" para engullir tanto Ranma y Pantimedias es un torbellino de llamas. Mientras Rouge se distrae con su técnica, Panti Ranma lanza por encima de las llamas torbellino para que pueda golpear Rouge con su sartén. Sin embargo, otro de los jefes Rouge nota y utiliza sus bolas de fuego y aliento de fuego para tratar de detenerlo, pero fue en vano, y Ranma éxitos Rouge golpear la sartén. Ranma trata de golpear Rouge de nuevo, pero Pantyhose lo agarra como resulta que las bolas de fuego Rouge arrojaron fueron la fuente de su poder y ahora están alojados en la sartén. Después Pantyhose toma la Fuente de Poder Rouge descarta Ranma, que, por suerte, las tierras en la parte posterior Rouge (muy a su disgusto). Ranma le dice Rouge no hay nada de qué preocuparse ya que tiene la fuente de su poder en la mano. Ranma entonces usa sus "golpes Escuela Saotome de la fuerza" para reactivar Rouge. Este retorno de su poder Rouge permite usar su "Flames of the Storm" técnica que crea una tormenta eléctrica grande. En Pantyhose principio parece evitar la iluminación con facilidad, pero Rouge lo ve y lo golpea con otro tornillo que conecta la iluminación debido a la sartén de metal que todavía está sosteniendo. Sin embargo, esto hace que Pantyhose a soltar la sartén, que llegará a Rouge en la cabeza y ella también cae al suelo con pantimedias. Algún tiempo después, Rouge ha vuelto a su forma humana y ahora está llorando por la pérdida de la fuente de su poder, que fue destruida junto con la sartén. Rouge luego culpa Pantyhose de esta manera comienza a golpearlo con diversos objetos cercanos. Finalmente, Ranma le dice que pare y vaya con él. Cuando se le pregunta dónde Rouge, Ranma dice que van a conseguir que más de la fuente de su poder, para su emoción y sorpresa que la gente lo venda. Ranma, Akane, Rouge y Pantimedias ir a una farmacia, donde resulta que la fuente de poder Rouge no es nada más que parches magnéticos, que relaja la rigidez de hombros y hace que el movimiento sea más fácil. Rouge explica que cuando tiene seis brazos de sus hombros muy rígida (lo que significa que Ranma "Los golpes de fuerza" no era más que un masaje en la espalda). Rouge compra una gran cantidad de los emplastos magnéticos y hojas. Habilidades Rouge es casi completamente incapaz de luchar en su forma normal. Su maldita forma, sin embargo, tiene una de las mayores cantidades de energía cruda de la serie, pero también parece bastante físicamente débil y susceptible a los impactos en comparación con el elenco de artistas marciales altamente capacitados. Sin embargo, dada su capacidad de flotar y atacar desde fuera del alcance de esta no ha constituido un problema serio. Más allá de esta debilidad, sus tres mentes separadas en ocasiones puede hacer que sea muy difícil tomar decisiones rápidas. Rouge es capaz de volar sin esfuerzo por períodos prolongados, incluso persecución maldito Taro de China a Japón en el lapso de una soleada tarde a la noche temprano. Flames of the Storm: Uno de los ataques finales Rouge en forma de un bombardeo de rayos múltiples de streaming de sus manos, teniendo capacidad de maniobra considerable para evadir, y por un momento impresionante cuando Ranma se aferra a ella. Alternativamente convocado como una sola, y mucho más amplia, centrada en huelga desde arriba, que parece ser su fuerte ataque, como el poder, junto con el impacto de la caída fue suficiente para eliminar a Taro maldijo por varios minutos. Cometa explosiones de furia: bolas de fuego en miniatura lanzados desde los seis brazos Rouge, capaz de Taro brevemente impresionante y enviarlo caída en picado hacia el suelo. Fue bloqueado por el Takabisha Moko. 'Flaming cuerpo'': Una funda protectora de las llamas, chamuscando la mano de forma maldecida Taro y que le obligó a soltar su agarre sobre ella.'' 'Dance Fiery Dragón'': segundo ataque final Rouge. Ella gira continuamente su cuerpo, creando un tornado de fuego. Ranma pareció dolorosamente caliente y molestado Taro a través de una exposición prolongada.'' Asura llama: Un río de fuego de cualquiera de sus tres bocas. Se sorprendió a Ranma durante 5-10 segundos cuando se distrajo de la escaramuza, discutiendo con pantimedias, y era probable que la ventosa ataque que derribó Happosai por lo menos durante 1-2 minutos, cuando la captura de la última sorpresa. ''': Bolas de fuego pequeñas esferas de fuego tirado de sus manos. Instantánea hervir una pequeña fuente de agua. '''Asura flash: Una explosión de luz cegadora. Shining nimbo: Con frecuencia es rodeado por una corona globular brillante. Apariciones no canónicas Rouge sólo aparece en el manga. Sin embargo, ella hace una aparición como el jefe del videojuego'' Ranma ½: Battle Renaissance'', en la que fue expresada por el Kumiko Nishihara. También hubo una versión planeada Inglés, donde ella iba a ser la voz de Lynda Boyd. Sin embargo, fue cancelado por razones desconocidas. Trivia * Rouge es uno de los pocos personajes de la serie para que sea su tipo de sangre o muestra de la estrella conocida, estas. Siendo A y Virgo, respectivamente. References Categoría:Ranma ½